


Gone Camping

by southsidewrites



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Camping, Cute, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love, One Shot, Romance, Serpent Bonding, Sex, Smut, sex in a tent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidewrites/pseuds/southsidewrites
Summary: On a Serpent camping trip, you and Fangs are forced to share a tent.  Normally, this wouldn't be an issue--you and Fangs had been friends for years.  Lately, though, you've been having some feelings for him that a little more than friendly.





	Gone Camping

“Camping?  Are you kidding me?” you set down your drink and looked up to see Betty giving you her biggest, brightest smile.

“C’mon, please!  Everyone else already said yes.  It’ll be like the perfect mini-vacation to celebrate graduation.”

You sighed, glancing across the bar to where Sweet Pea and Fangs were hustling some new recruits at pool. “Sweet Pea, really?  Even you?”

“Even me,” he called back, not taking his eyes off the pool table. “Betty said her and Jughead would pay for the beer if I said yes.”

“Oh really?” You turned back to Betty to give her a skeptical look. “The perfect Betty Cooper offered to buy beer for a bunch of eighteen-year-olds?”

She rolled her eyes and pulled up a barstool to sit next to you. “Yes, if it means everyone comes on the camping trip, I will happily provide the beer.”

“Hmm.” You took another sip of your drink.  And what kind of camping are we talking?  Is this going to be like RV glamping or hiking until we die of exposure in Fox Forest?”

“Ideally, somewhere in-between.  My family used to go camping all the time, so we have tents and backpacks and everything.  There would be some hiking to get to the perfect spot, but no one’s died of exposure on any of my other trips.”

“It’s true,” Jughead offered, looking away from the Wyrm’s newest arcade game. “And we took Veronica on the last one.”

You snorted with laughter.  If Veronica Lodge could manage camping, you sure as hell could, too.  There was no way you were giving in that easily, though.  You sighed thoughtfully. “I don’t know, Betts.”

 “C’mon, please, it’ll be so much fun!” She grabbed your hand, putting on her best puppy-dog eyes. “And it won’t be the same without you.”

“True, true,” you said with a nod. “Who else would keep Fangs and Sweet Pea under control while the happy couples are fucking in tents?”

Betty rolled her eyes and then grinned. “So, is that a yes?”

“Of course, it’s a yes, Betty.” You smiled. “Like you said, it wouldn’t be the same without me.”

* * *

 

“Are we there yet, Betty?” you groaned, adjusting the straps on your backpack. “We’ve been walking for _hours_.”

“It’s been like forty-five minutes,” Fangs laughed, shoving you slightly.  Unlike you, he was carrying his pack like it didn’t weigh a thing. “What, are you getting tired?”

You rolled your eyes. “Yes, Fangs, as a matter of fact, I am getting tired.  Not all of us are giant hunks of walking muscle.”

“Giant hunk of walking muscle?” He grinned. “Is that really all you see me as?”

“It’s really all you are,” Sweet Pea grumbled from behind you. “Hell, I thought I was in shape until this fucking hike, but you’re not even breaking a sweat.”

“Kids, stop fighting,” Jughead drawled from his place at the front of the line with Betty. “Don’t make me turn this car around.”

“We really are almost there,” Betty added. “It’s just a bit further by the river.”

“Good,” Natalia grumbled. “Because I’m way too little to carry this backpack for much longer.”

You smiled, too tired to properly laugh.  Natalia and Toni had started dating just a few months earlier, and she was one of your favorite people in the world.  Not only was shorter than Toni, but she was also somehow even fiercer.  Between that and her killer sense of humor, there was no one else you’d rather have join your little group.

“Babe, it’s children’s backpack,” Toni laughed. “Like, from when Betty was a kid.”

“I’m pretty sure Betty’s been taller than me since she was a kid,” she muttered in response.

Sucking in a deep breath, you tried to keep your focus on the ground in front of you.  The last thing you needed would be to trip on a stray rock and hurt yourself or something.  You still hadn’t lived down the time you sprained your ankle at a music festival the summer before and Fangs had to carry you out on piggyback.

Betty was right, though, and you reached the clearing a few minutes later.  Exhaling with relief, you dropped your pack and started stretching out your sore muscles.   Taking in the sights, you walked down toward the shore of the river—the campsite Betty had picked was in the middle of a valley, and massive cliffs rose up on either side of the water.  There was nothing but trees as far as you could see, and the only things you could hear were the sounds of animals and the rushing water.  Well, that, and Sweet Pea bickering with Jughead about where to set up the tents.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Fangs said, shocking you with how close he was.

“I—uh—yeah, it really is.” You looked up at him, your lips curving into a smile.

“Wanna go help them out?” he asked, gesturing towards your increasingly shouty friends. “Looks like they could use a voice of reason before Sweet Pea skewers Jughead with a tent pole.”

Laughing, you nodded. “Good call.” The two of you walked back to the main campsite where everyone had started inputting their opinions on the tents.

“Well, I’m putting mine and Nat’s over there in that grassy area whether you idiots like it or not,” Toni said, collecting a pile of poles and tarps. “Wanna help me, babe?”

She shot a concerned look at Sweet Pea and Jughead and nodded. “Absolutely.”

“Alright boys,” you said, putting your hands on your hips. “What seems to be the problem over here?”

“Which one?” Betty muttered, pulling supplies out of her bag to start a fire.

“You’re actually just the people we need,” Jughead said.  He had a tent bag in each hand, and he was giving Sweet Pea a wary look. “Obviously, Natalia and Toni and Betty and I get two-person tents, so that leaves us with a two-person and a one-person tent.”

“Dibs on the one-person!” Sweet Pea said, nearly jumping toward the bag.

“Um, no way,” you argued. “I should get the one person, seeing as I’m the one girl, and you guys are both guys.”

Sweet Pea scoffed. “We’ve literally all crashed in the same room before, like, many times.  You and Fangs can share a fucking tent.”

Your heart thudded in your chest, and you had to swallow hard before responding. “But why should we have to?  What gives you any claim to the one-person tent?”

“Because I called dibs.”

“What are we, ten?” Fangs asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Fine, then—” Sweet Pea paused, searching for a semi-rational reason. “Because I’m the biggest!  You’re way too tiny to get a tent to yourself.”

Your eyes narrowing, you looked down at yourself. “I’d actually argue that I’m pretty damn average-sized, Sweet Pea.”

“Either way—I’m taller than you and Fangs, so I need the extra room.”

You groaned and turned to face Fangs. “What do you say?”

He shrugged. “I’m fine wherever.  Especially since I’ve had to share rooms with both of you before, and you _always_ smell better.”

Laughing, you nodded. “Very true.  We’ll do it.”

Jughead looked between the three of you, still holding the tents. “Are we sure about this?  I’m not going to wake up tomorrow to see anyone’s tent floating down the river?”

“No, Jughead.” You held out your hands. “So, can I have our tent please?”

He handed it to you warily, tossing Sweet Pea his. “Let Betty know if you need help with set-up—she’s the outdoorsy one here.”

“Will do.” You looked at Fangs. “Help me set up?”

“Of course.”

* * *

 

After dinner, Sweet Pea and Betty started the campfire, and you all settled in to make s’mores.  Sighing contentedly, you leaned back on the grassy ground, using your backpack as a pillow as you looked up at the stars.  There were so many of them out in the woods, more than you’d ever seen before, and it was absolutely breathtaking.  You let your eyes drift shut, letting your other senses take over, taking in the crackling of the fire, the smell of marshmallows, your friends’ laughter, and the cool breeze against your skin.

“Hey you,” Fangs said, plopping onto the ground next to you, a s’more in hand. “No falling asleep by the fire.”

Rolling your eyes, you propped yourself up to look at him.  In the light of the campfire, his skin seemed to be glowing. “I’m not sleeping, Fangs.”

“Oh really?” he took a bite of his s’more, licking the chocolate off his lips.

Your stomach seemed to drop as you were hit with a wave of nerves.  All you could do was look at his lips, the way they were curved into that familiar smile.  You’d been friends with Fangs almost your whole life, and it wasn’t until recently that his stupid smile started making your stomach do backflips.

You must have taken too long to respond because Fangs chucked slightly. “Hey, earth to Y/N.  I know I’m hot and all, but my eyes are up here.”

Rolling your eyes, you sat up the rest of the way. “Don’t kid yourself, Fogarty.” You bit your lips, trying to distract yourself from all the thoughts running through your head. “Maybe I’m more tired than I thought.”

“Maybe.” He glanced down at his phone and smirked. “I mean, it is almost ten o’clock—that’s pretty late.”

You groaned. “I think it’s because I’m not drinking yet.”

“Well—” Fangs reached behind him, flipping open the cooler to grab two beers.  He popped the tops off both and handed you one. “I think it’s about time we fix that, then.”

Smiling, you clinked your bottle against his. “Sounds like a plan to me.”

* * *

 

“Alright, alright,” Jughead laughed, returning from the river with his now-soaked beanie. “My turn.  Sweet Pea, truth or dare?”

Sweet Pea grinned and downed the rest of his beer. “What do you think, Jones?  Dare.”

“I dare you to jump in the River.  Naked.”

Sweet Pea’s grin widened as he stood up, shaking off his flannel shirt. “I see what this is, Jones.  You just want to see me naked.” Holding eye contact with Jughead, he started peeling off clothes, tossing them behind him dramatically.

“Jug, don’t make him,” Toni groaned. “No one wants to see Sweet Pea’s dick.”

“You sure?” Sweet Pea shoved his pants down, kicking them off and leaving him in nothing but boxers. “’Cause I happen to think it’s a pretty nice dick.” He looped his fingers into the waistband and slowly started pulling down.

“Wait, no!” Jughead laughed, holding his hand over his eyes. “Ugh, man, boxers is fine.”

With a wink, Sweet Pea was off, jogging toward the river in nothing but dog tags and boxers.

“What an idiot,” you muttered, taking another sip of your beer.

“Yeah,” Fangs sighed, lazily wrapping his arm around you. “But he’s our idiot.”

_Stay calm_ , you ordered yourself. _It’s just Fangs—he’s always touchy.  It doesn’t mean anything._

Sweet Pea came rushing back, cursing as he tried to shake himself dry.  He started to sit back down, and you nearly dove onto Fangs’ lap.

“Pea, you’re soaking!” you sputtered, grabbing Fangs to pull yourself away from him.

He grinned, shaking out his hair and earning a groan from everyone in the vicinity. “Sorry, princess.”

Fangs rolled his eyes, grabbing your hips to pull you down into a more comfortable position. “Jesus, Y/N,” he laughed. “Are you trying to kill me?”

You shot Sweet Pea a glare as you settled into a more comfortable position.  While you _absolutely_ should not be sitting on Fangs’ lap right now, sitting next to a sopping wet Sweet Pea wasn’t ideal either.

“Alright, then,” Toni laughed. “Sweet Pea, your turn.”

“You got it.” He fished his towel out of his bag, wrapping it around himself before continuing. “Topaz, truth or dare?”

She bit her lip, holding eye contact with him. “Truth.”

“Wimp!” Natalia shouted.

Everyone laughed, and you had to clutch Fangs’ arm to keep yourself in place.  Sitting on his lap was too comfortable—your bodies fit together perfectly, and he was just too damn warm.

Sweet Pea groaned as he popped open another beer. “Fine.  Lame, but fine.  How long did it take you and Nat to sleep together?”

“Like, after we met?” she asked, a light blush creeping into her cheeks.

“Yup.”

She glanced at Natalia who shrugged and took a sip of her beer. “About three hours.”

Everyone burst out in laughter again, and you had to bit back a cackle. “Seriously, T.?  That night, when I asked you if you needed a ride home and you said you were crashing at Jughead’s, you lied to me?”

“I had to!” she exclaimed. “You guys are always on my case about falling too hard too fast, and I knew you’d never approve.”

“Okay, you may be right there.” You smiled softly. “If we had known Nat, though, damn, we’d approve.”

“Aw,” Natalia drawled, her pale cheeks flushing. “You’re too sweet.”

Sweet Pea had gotten dressed now, so you slid back into place next to him.  Your entire body still seemed to be on fire from the contact with Fangs, but you had no time for that while you were all stranded in the woods together.

“Okay, Toni,” you said. “It’s your turn.”

She grinned, and her eyes glinted mischievously. “Oh, is it?  Fangs, truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

Her grin widened. “I dare you to kiss someone in this circle.”

There was a pause, maybe a second long, but you could have sworn it was hours.  Before you knew what was happening, Fangs’ hand was on your cheek, and his lips were on yours.  You were too stunned to react, too stunned to do anything more than relax and close your eyes.  Then, it was over, and everyone was laughing and drinking again.

“Wise choice,” Jughead mused, wrapping his arm around Betty. “Seeing as you had to pick between Y/N and Sweet Pea and all, I think we’d all agree you made the right call.”

You forced out a laugh, grabbing your beer and taking way too big of a sip. “Yeah, uh, I am definitely the prettier one.”

“Sure are,” Sweet Pea laughed, shoving you into Fangs with his shoulder.

Fangs was still quiet, too quiet.  You looked over at him to see that he was deliberately avoiding eye contact.  If you didn’t know better, you’d say he looked tense, maybe even embarrassed.  But that wasn’t possible.  This was Fangs—your best friend.  You may have had a stupid crush on him, but there was no way he felt the same about you.

Too lost in your own thoughts to notice what was going on, you zoned out the next few dares.  You barely managed to laugh when everyone else did, and you polished off the rest of your beer.  Then, you heard your name.

“Y/N, want another beer?” Sweet Pea asked, his hand in the cooler.

“Um, no.” You ran your hand through your hair, letting out a shockingly genuine yawn. “I think I need to head to bed, actually.  We’ve got two more nights of this, and I’m not about to be a one-night wonder.”

“She’s got a good point,” Toni agreed, letting out an equally big yawn. “It’s close to 2:00 AM.”

“Fine, fine,” Sweet Pea groaned, closing the cooler. “I’ll call it a night for you lightweights.  G’night, everyone.”

“Night, Pea,” Betty called, grinning at his grumpy retreat.

Fangs finally looked at you. “You want to change first, or should I?”

“I—um—I will.” You nearly flew off the log. “Night, everyone!” Shaking your head, you darted back to the tent—you and Fangs had set it up a way off from the others, Fangs claiming that there would be no way he could sleep if he could hear Jughead’s sex noises.  At the time, you had agreed.  Now, you were dying inside at the thought of being so isolated with him.

When you got back to the tent, you changed quickly, swapping out your hiking clothes for comfy sweats and a t-shirt.  Once you shoved everything back in your backpack and tucked it in the corner, you walked back out with the rest of the stuff you needed to get ready for bed.

“Fangs, all you!” you called, taking off toward the tree line.  You took your time brushing your teeth and washing your face.  Then, when you had literally nothing else to do, you finally turned back.

Slowly, you started unzipping the tent. “Fangs, can I come in?”

“Mhm,” he replied.

You crept back in, ducking into the tent to see him laying in his sleeping bag, propped up on one elbow. “Wow, um, there’s a lot less room in here than it looked like.”

“Yeah,” he agreed, his voice not revealing even a hint of nerves. “But hey, it’s kind of cold, so a little cuddling might not be a bad idea.”

“You’re not wrong,” you managed, laughing painfully.  Quickly, you climbed into your sleeping bag, tugging the zipper up to keep as many layers between you and Fangs as possible.

“Good for me to turn the light off?”

“Yeah.”

With a click, it was black.  You couldn’t see a thing, not even the tent around you.  All that meant, though, was that now you were even more acutely aware of how close Fangs was to you.  Nearly your entire bodies were touching, albeit through a sleeping bag, and you could hear his every movement, his every breath.

“Hey, um, Y/N?”

“Yeah?”

“Can we—shit—can we talk about earlier?”

Cautiously, you rolled onto your other side to face him. “Yeah, what about it?”

“Was that, um, okay?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I know it was a dare and all, but it was kind of shitty for me to just kiss you like that without even asking.  I just, uh, feel kind of weird about it.”

You paused for a moment, unsure what you had been expecting that his words threw you off so much. “Fangs, it was fine, really.  I would have stopped you if it wasn’t.”

“Okay, good.” He sighed, the relief evident.

“Was there anything else you wanted to talk about?” you asked, praying that the weird, panicked desperation that you felt wasn’t obvious in your voice.

Now, it was his turn to pause. “What do you mean?”

“I just—” You cut off.  Were you really going to do this?  Were you really going to bring up this massive thing that would almost certainly going to ruin your friendship forever?  And were you going to do it on your first of three nights sharing a tent?  

Before you had time to really ponder those questions and their consequences, Fangs started shifting in his sleeping bag.  When he spoke, his face was only inches from yours.

“This may be the dumbest thing I’ve ever done, but…can I kiss you again?”

You opened your mouth and was amazed that you managed to make any sound come out. “Yeah.”

His lips were on yours again, and for a moment, time stopped.  Your body moved instinctively, one hand running through his hair and the other grabbing his shoulder.  You arched your back, pressing your whole body into his as you clung to him.  Fire was seeping through your veins as his tongue ran over your lower lip, parting your lips to draw you deeper.  As you kissed, nothing else existed—nothing else mattered.  It was just you and Fangs lost in your own little world.

Breathing heavily, Fangs pulled back slightly. “Holy shit.”

“Holy shit is right,” you agreed, laughing softly. “You don’t know how long I’ve been wanting you to do that.”

“Probably not as long as I’ve been wanting to.”

“Fangs, I—fuck, one sec.”  You rifled around and grabbed the flashlight, propping it up in the corner to give you some light. “Sorry, I just needed to be able to see you right now.”

With the light on, you could see that he looked just as nervous and excited as you.  Smiling, he brushed a loose lock of hair off your face. “That’s okay—I want to see you, too.”

“Is this a good idea?” you asked. “Us?  Whatever this is?”

He bit his lip. “I don’t know.  I—do _you_ want us to be something?”

“I do, actually,” you answered, amazed by how easy it was to admit. “Even if it might be weird at first, or if our friends don’t approve, I do.”

He smiled more widely. “Yeah, um, about that…”

“What are you talking about, Fogarty?” you asked, letting your hand drift down to his waist.

“Sweet Pea approves.”

“What?” you laughed. “How the fuck does he—” It hit you. “Oh.  The tent thing.”

“Yeah.” Fangs blushed, and your heart nearly skipped a beat. “I was way too much of a fucking chicken to make a real move, so Sweet Pea kind of just inserted himself in the situation.”

“Not our Sweet Pea,” you gasped with mock surprise. “Meddling in other people’s business to help out his friends?  Never.”

He laughed, pulling you close for another soft kiss. “So, is that a yes?”

“To us being a couple?  Absolutely.” You kissed him again, letting all your reservations fade.  Grabbing his shoulders, you pulled yourself close to him, desperate for more contact than your sleeping bags would allow.

Fangs reacted eagerly, grabbing your hips and pulling you nearly on top of him.  Even through the sleeping bags, you could feel the shape of his body against yours, and you let out a soft moan against his lips.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” he murmured, his lips trailing down your jaw to your neck.

“Fangs,” you gasped, your lips parting when he hit your pulse point.

“Yeah?”

“Would you look down on me for trying to sleep with you less than a minute after we became a couple?”

“You see, babe, we’ve been friends for like thirteen years.  If that doesn’t give us permission to get naked immediately, I don’t know what does.”

Laughing, you rested your head on his shoulder.  “Well then, I think we need to get the hell out of these sleeping bags.”

Fangs slid you off him, and you both wiggled out of your sleeping bags.  As soon as you were free, you climbed back on top of him, resting your legs on either side of his hips.  Fangs gently grabbed your face, pulling you close for another kiss.  Almost immediately, he started kissing down your neck, his lips hot on your sensitive skin.  You ground your hips into his, gasping with pleasure when you felt that he was already hard.

“Fuck, Fangs,” you breathed. “You need to take some clothes off.”

“You first, sweetheart.”

_Sweetheart._   The sound of the word on his lips made your stomach erupt in butterflies.  Smiling, you sat up, tugging your shirt off and tossing it aside.  Fangs’ hands flew to your back, grabbing the clip of your bra.

“Can I?” he asked, his brown eyes fixed on you feverishly.

“Please.”

He unclipped it quickly, sliding the straps off your shoulders with a groan. “Holy shit, babe.”  He pulled you back down onto him, kissing everywhere he could reach.

“Fangs,” you whined, pulling back reluctantly. “You need to take your shirt off, too.”

Grinning, he held you tight, rolling you over so he was on top.  He made quick work of his shirt and sweatshirt, revealing his toned torso.  You had seen Fangs shirtless a million times before, but nothing could have prepared you for having that absolutely perfect body on top of yours.  You grabbed his waist, trying to pull him back down on top of you, but he held himself upright.

“Not yet, Y/N” He smirked, placing a soft kiss on your forehead. “This is great and all, but we’re still a little too dressed for my liking.”

“Then take your goddamn pants off, Fangs,” you pleaded, surprising yourself with how desperate you sounded.

He laughed and slowly started untying the strings of his sweatpants with one hand.  With the other, he was holding you in place. “Patience, babe.”

“Oh my God, Fogarty, you’re such a tease.”

“What could you possibly be talking about?” He asked with a smirk.  Slowly, he started pushing the pants down his hips, his boxers coming off with them.

Biting back a whimper, you couldn’t take your eyes off him as his pants slid down.  His erection came free, and you tried to lunge.  Fangs held you back, though, chuckling at your enthusiasm.  “Not until yours are off, too.”

You scrambled to take your sweats and panties off, not bothering with any sort of show.  Once you were naked, Fangs let out a low moan, his grip on your shoulder loosening. “Oh fuck.”

Taking the opportunity, you shrugged him off, pushing yourself up on your knees to kiss him frantically.  He hands slid down your back to your butt, squeezing tightly to pull you into him.  Both of you were acting on instinct now, kissing and touching everywhere you could reach.  He had been waiting for this moment just as long as you had, and his hardness against your stomach was making you ache with desire.

“Fangs,” you murmured, releasing your lips from his neck with a pop as a panicked thought hit you. “Do you have a condom?”

“Yeah,” he panted, his lips still on your neck

“Wait, really?” you laughed, lifting his head to make him look at you. “Did you plan for this?”

“Well,” he drawled, running his hand through his now-messy hair. “Plan isn’t really the right word, but Sweet Pea convinced me it was a good idea.  He said I’d regret it more if I wanted one and didn’t have one than if I brought them and didn’t use them.”

“Fuck, I’m going to have to bake that man a cake or something.” You kissed him briefly, forcing yourself to pull away for a breath. “Get one.”

He nodded, reaching across the tiny tent to dig through his backpack.  You couldn’t rip your eyes away from him as he searched.  He managed to make even the simplest movements look good—the way the muscles of his back moved so effortlessly was unreal.  Within seconds, he was back, pressing hot kisses into your collarbones as he ripped open the foil package.

“Are you sure about this?” he asked, pulling away to make eye contact with you. “I know it’s fast and all, and—”

“Fangs, you said it yourself.  Tonight might be moving fast, but I’ve wanted to be with you for a painfully long time now.” You bit your lip, exhaling softly. “I’m absolutely sure about this.”

“Me too.” He kissed you again, sliding the condom on.  Once it was on, he wrapped his arms around you, lowering you back onto your sleeping bag and positioning himself between your spread legs.  Lightly, he brushed your messy hair off your forehead, kissing his way down from your forehead, to your cheek, to your lips.  As his lips drew yours apart, he laced the fingers of his free hand with yours. “Ready?”

“Mhm,” you sighed, tipping your head back as ran the head of his erection over your wet folds. “Please, Fangs.”

He nodded and pushed into you slowly, giving you a moment to adjust to his size.  His eyes were squeezed shut, his jaw clenching with the effort not to slam into you.  He was thick, and for a moment, it almost stung.  Then, he moaned, and your hips bucked to meet his.  You felt deliciously full, whimpering and clinging to him as he started to move.

“Fuck, Fangs,” you gasped. “Oh my God.”   

“You feel so fucking good, sweetheart.  Holy shit, you feel perfect.” He had found a rhythm now, thrusting into you at a steady pace.  Then, his thumb moved to your clit, and every nerve ending in your body lit up. 

All you could do was writhe and make incoherent noises as his touch lit your body on fire.  Everything felt _too_ good, so good it was nearly painful.  “Fangs, I— _fuck_.”

“That’s it,” he panted. “Come for me, sweetheart.”

The sound of his voice, low and rough, shot through your body, and your climax hit almost immediately.  He kept thrusting as you clamped down on him, your orgasm wracking through your body endlessly.  Then, Fangs’ thrusting got more ragged, and he stilled, groaning loudly as he finished deep inside you.

Both of your breathing started to slow as he pulled out of you.  You collapsed back on the sleeping bags, nearly dizzy from pleasure.  Fangs got rid of the condom and then slid into place next to you, wrapping his arms around you to hold you tightly against his body.

“That was amazing,” he murmured, his lips brushing against your temple.

“I agree.” You managed to force your eyes open to look at him—you had left the flashlight on, and you were thankful for it.  In the dim, golden glow, he looked absolutely perfect.  His dark hair was messy, his full lips were red and parted, and his warm eyes were fixed on you. “I love you, Fangs.”

You had said the words more times than you could remember.  Of course, you loved him.  He was one of your best friends.  Now, though, the words felt different—they felt like more.

His lips curved into a smile, and he kissed you softly. “I love you, too.”

You both knew it didn’t mean the same thing anymore, and it was the absolute best feeling in the world.

* * *

 

The next morning, you woke up before Fangs.  Quietly, you pulled clothes on and slipped out of the tent to get ready.  You walked over to the fire to see that Toni, Jughead, and Sweet Pea were already up.

“Morning, guys,” you said with a yawn.

“Morning, Y/N,” Toni said brightly, a strange glint in her eyes.

“Looks like you had a _great_ night’s sleep,” Jughead added.

Confused, you looked at Sweet Pea to see him biting back a laugh. “Okay, what the hell, how do you guys know?”

Sweet Pea laughed for real shaking his head and clutching his sides. “What a champ,” he muttered. “What a fucking champ.”

Toni rolled her eyes, digging through her bag for something.  When she found it, she handed you the pocket-sized mirror. “Look at your neck, girl.”

Your mouth fell open when you saw yourself.

“We always knew Fangs was a biter,” Jughead laughed.

Sweet Pea was laughing so hard he could barely speak. “How do you think he got his nickname?  Guy’s been leading with his teeth since his first kiss.”

You groaned, grabbing at your flannel shirt like you could somehow pull it over your head. “I’m going to fucking kill him.”

“What’d I do?” Fangs mumbled, walking toward the fire.  He rubbed his eyes sleepily, turning to look at you.

“What do you think?” You gave him an expectant look.

He blinked again, his eyes still adjusting to being awake. “I don’t—oh—oh, shit.”

“Yeah.”

“Fuck, babe, I’m sorry, I—”

“Don’t.” You stood up on your tiptoes, pulling him into a hug.  You could see a faint hickey or two on his neck, but his complexion hid them a bit better.

“Aw, look at that,” Toni mused, smiling warmly. “Took you two long enough.”

“I believe I won the bet, though,” Sweet Pea said, his laughter finally dying down.

“Shit, did you?” Jughead asked. “I thought Nat said it would be night one.”

“Nah, I claimed night one—Nat had night two.”

“You guys were seriously betting on this?” Fangs said, giving them a stern look over your shoulder. “Seriously?”

“Seriously,” Sweet Pea answered with a grin. “And y’all losers need to pay up.”

Rolling your eyes, you looked back at Fangs. “Love you,” you whispered. “Even if I do look like I made out with an octopus.”

“I’d like to think I’m a better kisser than an octopus.”

“I dunno, I’ve never kissed one.” You smirked, kissing the corner of his mouth. “You were pretty good, though.”

Laughing, he kissed you for real. “I love you.”

“Love you too, Fangs.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! If you liked this work, please check me out on tumblr or check out my other Fangs x Reader works.


End file.
